Mr Linden's Library
by Gabrielle26
Summary: Lucy is your average teeanage girl just trying to get by in this world. Everything is going quite well until a boy who goes by the name of Jace comes crashing into her life. Everything gets flipped upside down as Lucy discovers her true past.
1. Chapter 1

The creature was getting faster. Each step Lucy took the monster matched it, and then some. Her lungs felt as if they would burst right through her chest at any given moment. But she had to keep moving. Had to get away from this thing. She needed an escape. A weapon. Anything.

Luck was with her for she spotted a police car just fifty feet ahead. Lucy went into overdrive, sprinting as hard as she could towards survival. Her feet slammed against the street pavement; echoing off the abandoned ware houses. Twenty feet. Ten feet. Five feet.

Lucy threw herself on the car and began furiously smacking the metal frame in order to get the police officers attention. Nothing. She swung around to the driver side and pounded her fists against the window while screaming, "Help! Help me! Please!"

Despite her efforts, the cop remained motionless. Desperate, Lucy took hold of the door handle and tried to pry the door open. It wouldn't budge. In front of her she could hear the heavy panting of the creature. Its loud footfalls coming closer and closer.

"Dammit!" Lucy yelled in frustration. She took a step back and kicked the window with all her might. The window caved in, showering the police officer with glass. She felt a minute of relief but it was short lived, for the monster was on the other side of the car.

The creature wasn't like anything Lucy had ever seen or heard about before. It towered over her and the car as skyscrapers do to the surrounding buildings in a city. The body had a human structure, but instead of skin it had mucus colored scales. Some of them were decomposing, exposing the horrid yellow bone underneath.

The eyes were pits of complete darkness blending in with the nighttime sky. Its mouth was bursting with rows of razor sharp teeth which looked as if they could gnaw through anything, including steel. Drool was carelessly sliding down the side of its chin landing on the roof of the police car.

Lucy could feel the monster's hunger emanating off of it in thick waves raising the hairs on the back of her neck. Her legs began to tremble making her lose her balance. It charged toward her, throwing the police car like a human would throw a child's toy.

Instinct took over Lucy. She grabbed a razor sharp piece of glass and hurled it at the creature. The glass soared through the air and into the creature's neck, causing it to make the most hideous sound Lucy had ever heard in her sixteen years of life. If hell had a soundtrack this scream would be its number one single.

The monster lifted a scaly hand to its bleeding neck and pulled out the embedded shard of glass. It smashed the glass against the street pavement, set its angry pit less eyes on Lucy, and howled into the night. She turned to run but the monster was faster. Its large hands engulfed her tiny frame. She screamed.

Lucy woke in a fright. Her heart was beating rapidly and she was drenched in sweat. _It was just a dream_, she thought to herself. _Just a dream. Relax Lucy._ She took a few deep breaths in an attempt to calm her heart rate. That was definitely the last time she would ever watch a scary movie before bed; no matter how good her brother said it was.

"Lucy!" her mother called.

When Lucy didn't respond her mother tried again, only this time she yelled louder. "Lucy get up! You're going to be late for work!"

_Work? More like a full day of boredom_, Lucy thought unhappily. Suddenly there was a constant pounding on the outside of her bedroom door.

"Lucinda White! Get. Up." her mother stated firmly.

"I'm up. I'm up." Lucy responded with a sigh. The tired girl pushed her covers back and casually placed each bare foot onto the plush carpeted floor. She ran her hands across her face as if to physically wipe away the monster still burned into the back of her eyelids. She reluctantly pushed herself the rest of the way off her bed and headed to the bathroom.

Ten minutes later Lucy was rummaging through her closet. Luckily their wasn't a specific uniform to wear while working at the library so she decided on her usual dark blue jeans, a white t-shirt, and a pair of black Chuck Taylors.

She studied herself in the full-length mirror hanging on her bedroom door. Reflected back was an average height, pale girl with big green eyes, and black hair that tumbled past her shoulders in loose waves. Satisfied with her outfit she ran down the stairs and into the kitchen.

Lucy's mother, Jodi, was busy working over the stove and humming a sweet tune Lucy didn't recognize. She sat down at the small round table set for four even though her father and brother, Ethan, had gone to England for a business trip. Her brother was only eighteen, but Lucy's father believed it was never too early to learn about the components of the American businessman.

"I made your favorite breakfast Lulu. Scrambled eggs, bacon, and two pieces of toast with strawberry jam," her mother announced proudly. Lucy just nodded her head and said a quick thanks then began munching on her delicious breakfast. Stuffed, Lucy put her empty plate into the dishwasher and headed out the door.

The streets of Brooklyn were a chaotic mess as usual. Angry taxi cab drivers honking their horns repeatedly, vendors shouting their sweet deals to passersby, and the occasional businessman screaming into his cellphone about a presentation now ruined because of an incompetent worker. All these sounds, Lucy noticed, somehow fit together in an awkward melodious fashion. Fortunately her trusty iPod was in her front jean pocket.

She put the brilliant purple headphones on, unlocked her iPod, pressed music, songs, and finally shuffle. 'Garden Grove' by Sublime came blaring out of her headphones. A bright smile spread across her face as memories of Ethan and her singing at the top of their lungs with the windows of his car rolled down flooded her brain.

Seven songs later, Lucy was standing in front of a giant antique wooden desk where her new boss, Mr. Linden, the head librarian, was casually sitting with his fingers interlaced together. He was a thin man with gray-streaked hair and a long beaky nose. His gray suit and tie made the gray in his hair stand out all the more.

"Now Lucy, your job my dear is to restock the wonderful books our readers may have forgotten to put away," said Mr. Linden in a voice as sweet as pie.

Lucy nodded her head and waited for the man to continue.

"You will have to carry around a handheld scanner so you can scan the barcodes on the books you replace. This way we know which ones are currently in stock in case we miss them during inventory."

Mr. Linden opened the giant drawer beneath his desk and began searching for the scanner. The crease between his eyebrows deepened as his fingers came up empty drawer after drawer. He scratched the top of his head in a questioning manner. "Hmm. Where could I have put that darned thing?"

"I believe I saw it on the checkout desk when I walked in," Lucy said in a composed tone of voice. The old man and the girl walked into the library's main floor and made a beeline straight for the checkout desk.

"Ah yes. Here it is," exclaimed Mr. Linden. He did a quick examination of the device then handed it to Lucy.

"All right my dear you are free to go. If you have any questions you can ask either myself or Jace."

"Who is Jace again?" asked Lucy.

"You can't miss him. Just ask any girl in here. I'm sure they would gladly lead you to him." Mr. Linden said. "They all seem to gawk at him while he's not looking," he added as if just realizing this.

"Oh um, all right. Uh, good to know." _I guess, _thought Lucy.

The librarian sighed. "I used to be like that once. Then I met a woman named stress. She kicks the crap out of me daily."

Unsure how to respond to that comment Lucy decided to change the subject. "I'm sorry sir that's horrible, but can I start working? Those misplaced books are calling my name to return them home." She flashed as kind of a smile as she could manage hoping the librarian wouldn't see right through it.

"Ah yes. Start with the children's section. It's usually a disaster."

"Ok sounds good." They exchanged another set of smiles and went their separate ways.

Mr. Linden wasn't lying; it looked like a tornado had hit the kids section. Books were thrown everywhere. Some were stuffed in the little cushions on the comfy chairs, while others were dangling from the roof of the reading hut. There was absolutely no way she would be able to reach those. Morosely Lucy thought,_ this day just keeps getting better and better._ With a sigh she got to work.

After what felt like a thousand books and scans later she sensed someone behind her that made the hairs on the back of her neck rise. Immediately Lucy shot up from her sitting position on the still crowded floor and whirled around to face the intruder.

To her surprise it was a boy around her age, maybe a year or two older. He was tall with a body that definitely hit the gym more than five times a week. His hair was golden blond surrounding a perfectly tanned face. The boy's eyes were the color of golden syrup and were...looking straight at her, eyebrows raised.

"Can I help you with something?" Lucy asked with just the smallest hint of acid.

A slight smile played on the boy's lips as he took in the sight of Lucy's reaction. "Yes actually. I'd like to know why you are in my workspace." The boy folded his arms across his chest and casually leaned against a bookshelf waiting for Lucy's response.

"Are you Jace?"

"The one and only. You must be Ms. Lucinda White."

"Yep."

Jace continued to stare at her with a smirk that Lucy was not too fond of. "All right, I'm going to get out of your way. You have fun now." She was just about to walk away when he stepped in front of her; blocking any chance of escape.

"Why don't you help me finish this up; considering you already did quite a delightful job."

Lucy observed the treacherous floor that she tripped over at least ten times in the last half hour.

"I'll pass. Rain check?"

"Oh so she plays like that. All right I can handle it."

Lucy chuckled as Jace continued. "Fine rain check it is. But I get to call you

anytime, anywhere. Deal?" Jace stuck out a hand to close the deal.

Hesitantly Lucy raised her hand to meet Jace's.

"Deal," said Lucy.

"You can go look at the history section. I just finished over there but knowing people these days there is guaranteed to be books lying helplessly on the floor."

"Thanks I suppose." Lucy started to walk away even though she had no idea where the history section was.

"Lucy," called Jace. The girl stopped and turned around to face him.

"Yes?"

"The history section is to the right. You don't want to go over to the left unless you want to learn how to turn into a herd of sheep."

"There are books on how to do that?"

"Does this face look like it would lie?"

"Definitely."

The boys eyebrows raised ever so slightly but the playful smirk remained intact.

"You know I could have you fired for that."

It was Lucy's turn to smirk. "But you won't."

"You're right. I won't." That's when a wicked smile spread across the boy's face. "At least not this time."

"Whatever you say Jace."

At that Lucy started walking away yet again, only this time in the opposite direction.

* * *

><p>Disclamer: I do not own the Mortal Instruments or the Infernal Devices. Comments are deeply appreciated!:) I hope you guys enjoy!<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

When she made it to where the history books were, her mouth dropped to the floor. She couldn't believe people were this harsh with books. It's not complicated to put them back on the shelf. Lucy groaned and once again began picking up the books and scanning their barcodes.

People would pass through the isle looking for books they needed for a research paper or just pure curiosity. Each time they asked where to find a book she would say she was new and was unsure as to where they were but that Jace could help them. As she watched the people walk away she said a silent apology in her head to them. Boy were they in for a treat.

Lucy was on her last book to clean up. She scanned the barcode and placed it on the shelf next to some book on the American Revolution. Exhausted, she leaned against the bookshelf and dropped to the floor. The girl looked around the section praying someone didn't decide to leave a book out of place while she put the last one away. Luck was with her for the floor was spotless as well as the surrounding tables and chairs. Lucy felt her face lift in a triumphant smile.

The smile was short-lived for a girl came storming towards Lucy. She couldn't make out what the girl looked like because the black hood on her sweatshirt covered most of her face. Lucy was surprised the girl didn't run into anything. What surprised her most though, was that she was calling Lucy's name.

The girl stopped just before she ran over Lucy's outstretched leg.

"Stand up," demanded the girl. Lucy did as she was told.

"Who are you?" Lucy asked. The girl standing before her took down her hood revealing a tired pale face surrounded by long pin-straight, black hair, and almost black eyes to match. The girl began to speak in a steady but rushed voice.

"My name is Isabelle. Isabelle Lightwood. I know you don't know me but you have to trust me. Understand?"

"I understand," Lucy said while nodding her head.

"Good because I'm going to give you something but you have to promise that you won't let anyone touch it no matter how much you trust them, even if they get on their knees and beg for it."

Without her permission, Lucy's mouth spoke for her. "I promise," it said.

For some reason, she didn't know why, she felt she could trust this stranger. She felt as if she knew her but just couldn't place where she met Isabelle.

Isabelle stared at Lucy as if to measure how much her promises were worth. She apparently decided she could fully trust Lucy because she reached into her sweatshirt sleeve and pulled out a book. Isabelle took a quick look around before handing it to Lucy.

She wasn't able to get a good look at the book but she saw the title on its spine. Clockwork Angel was written in an endless silver cursive swirl.

"What's so important about this book?"

"I'll explain everything later but for now I have to go. Hide it somewhere. Jace will help you with-"

"Jace? What does he have to do with this?"

"I told you I will explain later. Just go find him. Now."

Before Lucy could protest further Isabelle was gone. She sprinted to the end of the isle, spinning in circles looking for the other girl. _Dammit! How did she do that,_ Lucy thought furiously. After a moment of hesitation Lucy began to search for Jace.


	3. Chapter 3

Section after section came up empty. Her footsteps began to get faster as time passed. Not realizing it Lucy was talking to herself out loud.

"Where the hell is he? I have to get this stupid book to him which I got from a girl who I've never even freakin' met before." As she kept talking she became more frustrated, her quiet feet now stomping wildly on the linoleum floor. "What is so important about this book? Why was she running? There wasn't even anyone chasing her! This is ridiculous! Ugh!"

Lucy's free hand went from being lazily held at her side to a fist that was so tight she felt her fingertips dig into her palm drawing blood. There was a couple in the current isle she was looking for Jace in. They just stared at her like she belonged to the loony bin and had made a quick escape before she got her daily dosage of medication. She didn't care. She had bigger problems than worrying about what other people thought of her.

Lost in her crowded head, Lucy turned into the next isle only to run into a very angry Mr. Linden.

"Oh! I'm so sorry Mr. Linden! Are you all right?"

The man took in the sight of Lucy and his face softened a little.

"Don't you worry my dear I'm not hurt. The question is are you all right?"

She wanted to say she wasn't, but something inside her told her to not say a single word to her boss.

"I'm fine Mr. Linden. Thank you." She took a few steps around him and switched the book from behind her back to in front of her. Her hands clutched it to her chest as if her life depended on it, for all she knew it just might.

"Lucy?" Mr. Linden called.

Lucy stopped but didn't turn around to face the head librarian.

"Yes?" Lucy asked. She could feel a bead of sweat drip down the back of her neck.

"What is that you got in your hands dear?" Lucy couldn't help but notice the undertone of acid and skepticism buried deep in the question. That little voice in the back of her head screamed at her to lie.

"Oh, this?" She asked as she spun around and quickly flashed the book.

Lucy saw Mr. Linden's eyes darken. "Yes, that."

"Oh well a customer asked me where it was so I had to grab it for them. You know I'm all about the customer," she said and choked out a laugh. One side of the man's lips twitched into what looked like a smile.

"May I see it?" he asked coldly.

"Um, not to be rude or anything but I should really get it to the customer."

Once again Lucy started to walk away when someone grabbed the back of her shirt and hurled her against a bookshelf. That same force grabbed her by the neck, lifting her off the ground a good two feet.

Through her hazy vision Lucy could just make out Mr. Linden's face. His eyes were as black and cold as night instead of their usual warm chocolate brown. When he spoke his voice sounded like the crackle of flames.

"Where did you get that book?"

"I don't know what you're talking about," Lucy gasped.

Mr. Linden's hand tightened around her neck cutting off any chance of air getting to her lungs. He spoke again exposing brilliant white needlelike teeth.

"Who gave it to you?" He snarled pronouncing every syllable.

Before she could even try to answer, Mr. Linden let out a horrific screech that pierced her ears. He dropped Lucy from his grasp and fell to his knees. His hands clutched his stomach which was now soaked with black blood.

Hands of steel grabbed Lucy's shoulders and started dragging her away from the monster. She swung her elbows blindly against the person's shins and a familiar masculine yelp followed by a long line of cursing erupted behind her.

"By the angel! Lucy it's me, Jace! Get up! We need to leave now!"

Lucy forced herself off the ground and onto her feet. Jace grabbed her wrist pulling her after him. He led her down the first flight of stairs, taking two at a time. They ended up in the media center.

Jace took a swift look around and began sprinting again. They twisted and turned through the maze of cd racks, finally stopping in front of the bathrooms.

"Your choice, girls or boys?" he asked nonchalantly.

Lucy's eyes widened in pure shock. "Are you serious?" She asked bewildered. There were things trying to kill them and they were struggling to decide which bathroom to go into. _Great. Wonderful_, Lucy thought_, we're going to die._

The boy just smirked and replied, "Completely. It doesn't matter to me, I've been in both."

Without hiding her disgust Lucy rolled her eyes. "Well that's an unpleasant thought."

"Listen here Ms. White, the handsome gentleman who is trying to save your life is never unpleasant even if he says picking your nose in public is cool. And since you're so damn indecisive we're going into the boy's restroom."

He drew a metal tube out from his belt and seemed to have whispered to it. "Jophiel," he said. The tube elongated into a sword of what looked like glowing glass. Still holding Lucy's wrist, Jace kicked in the bathroom door.

They took a few steps in with Lucy trailing clumsily behind Jace. She realized the boy was gliding as gracefully as a lion would hunting for its prey, while her feet just clopped everywhere. Jace let out an exasperated sigh.

"Do you mind keeping quiet? Your feet are-"

Whatever he was going to say would have to wait because something shot out of the stall at the end of the bathroom. "Jace!" Lucy screamed.

A creature with a green body, brown horns protruding from its head, and a wide mouth filled with row upon row of serrated shark teeth snarled at the boy and girl.

"Well that's not nice." Jace said. A grin spread across his face as the creature leaped at him, claws outstretched.

He swung the sword effortlessly at the creature slicing the top of its skull clean off. The monster dropped to the floor at their feet and began folding in on itself.

"It's dead right?"

"Technically it is. It goes back to whatever hellish dimension it came from," said Jace as he cleaned off his blade with a paper towel.

"Are you saying it's a demon?" Lucy asked.

"Yes. So is Mr. Linden and everything else in here. Did you notice how cold it was out there?"

Lucy just nodded her head while Jace ripped off the bottom half of his torn black sleeve exposing a deep gash on his forearm. He took out what looked like a long, slender, pointed, silver twig from his back jean pocket and started to draw some sort of tribal tattoo on his arm.

"It's because the demons feed on energy to survive," he said wincing as he drew.

"I really don't think tattooing yourself is going to help us in any way right now. What are we even going to do?"

Jace finished drawing and placed the twig on the small area next to the sink then gazed back at Lucy.

"Remember how I said the hero is never unpleasant?" He continued without the intention of letting her respond. "He's also never wrong."

"Whatever," Lucy sighed. "What are we going to do?"

"First I'm going to mark you and then we're probably going wing it the rest of the way."

"Mark me?"

"Why of course. This," he held up the silver twig, "is a steele. It lets us shadowhunters mark ourselves with ancient runes created by the angel Raziel. These runes give us strength, speed, agility, and even heal us, which is what you saw me draw on myself. Now give me your arm, we need to hurry up if we want to make it out alive."

"Will they work on me? I'm not a shadowhunter."

"Yes, you are. I'll explain when we make it out of here. Now give me your arm."

Lucy hesitantly lifted her arm to Jace who immediately got to work.

The steele burned a little at first making Lucy want to squirm away from its touch but she held her ground.

"Done," said Jace admiring his handy work.

Lucy turned her arm so she could look at it in the mirror. Reflected back was two runes. The first was a black design almost looking like an eye. The word weapons flashed across the back of her mind. The second was a careless loop with a tail and two slashes marking it. Soundless, she thought.

"What do they mean?" Lucy asked even though she had an idea.

"This one", said Jace while pointing at the first rune, "is used for better weapon handling." He then pointed to the next one. "This is to cover up your obnoxious footsteps. We will have to work on that at the institute."

"Institute?" Lucy asked curiously.

Jace's face fell. "Oh never mind. Let's just go."

They cleaned up their mess at the sink and were about to walk out the door when Jace stopped and reached into his belt.

"You're going to need this," he said raising the hilt of a blade to Lucy. "This is a seraph blade. When you need it say its name, Sansavi."

Lucy took the blade and shoved it in her back jean pocket next to the book Isabelle gave her. Jace opened the bathroom door; seraph blade raised, and scanned the hallway. All clear, the pair took off into the media section.

The library, Lucy noticed, was colder than a winter day in Russia. All the lights were off except for a select few leading down the next flight of stairs and ending at the grand front door. The dim light was casting eerie shadows everywhere causing Lucy to peer over her shoulder every five seconds.

_People_, Lucy thought. _Where are the people?_

Not a soul was in sight. It seemed that Jace and she were the only ones there. That gut-wrenching feeling suddenly popped into Lucy's head. They're gone. All those people. Gone. 'They feed on energy.' Jace had said.

"They killed all those people." Lucy stated rather than asking.

"Yes," the boy said glumly, "they did. And they'll kill us if we don't get out of here."

Instead of heading towards the stairs Jace dragged Lucy in between bookshelves and cd racks towards the back wall of the library. Realizing what he was doing she pulled on his arm and tried stopping.

"Jace they probably have the whole place surrounded. We should just go through the front door."

"It's a trap. We're going to face some of them but it will be semi even. If we go out the front door they'll swarm us and we'll have zero chance of survival."

It was a solid point so they quickened their pace.

Out of the corner of Lucy's eye she saw something move. Before she could say anything four demons appeared in front of her and Jace.

"Turn around!" Jace yelled.

They sprinted in the other direction toward the stairs. Lucy's chest was ready to explode and she desperately wanted to catch her breath. She looked behind her only to discover the demons were a few paces behind them.

_Why couldn't he have marked me with freakin' speed?_

They took the stairs two at time and were ten feet from the door, from freedom, when a horde of all different kinds of repulsive demons appeared in front of them. They stopped so abruptly Lucy ran into Jace almost toppling them both over but Jace quickly regained his balance and caught Lucy before the ground came to close.

A sound emitted in the front hall echoing off the walls. The boy and girl righted themselves and glared at the door where Mr. Linden was, of all things, clapping like he just saw the greatest play in the world. The noise sounded so wrong for the current situation.

"Very well done Mr. Herondale," said the man with a tight smile.

"Why thank you. I like to think I'm fairly talented." Jace's voice was so smooth it was as if he was talking to an old friend.

The four demons that were trailing behind the two finally arrived stopping a few feet behind them; blocking any chance of escape. Jace swore under his breath.

Mr. Linden's eyes came to rest on Lucy's very still frame.

"Ah, Lucy my dear I'm afraid I will be in need of your service." He gazed over her head to the demons behind her. "My brothers if you don't mind."

Hands and claws wrapped around Lucy's arms, waist, and legs entangling her entire body. She tried desperately to free from their grasp.

"Lucy!" Jace yelled. He moved so fast he seemed to be a blur. He sliced the demons arms off making them cry out in pain. They dropped Lucy from their hold fleeing away from the angry shadowhunter.

Jace carefully picked Lucy up from the ground. "Are you all right?"

"Perfectly fine." She said while swiping black hair from her face.

"Now would be a good time to get out Sansavi," he said.

"Good point." Lucy reached into her back pocket grabbing the seraph blade. She called out its name, "Sansavi!" The blade shot out of the tube. Lucy could feel the power emanating off of it. It coursed through her veins, awakening something hidden deep inside her.

Jace pushed Lucy behind him and together they faced Mr. Linden.

"Well that didn't go according to plan. Oh well. We will just have to do it the old fashion way I suppose."

With a flick of his fingers two demons advanced on the boy and girl. Quick as lightning Jace flung daggers which embedded themselves in the creatures. They folded in on themselves, disappearing completely.

Jace looked annoyed. "You're going to have to do better than that."

As soon as Jace finished his sentence screams erupted in the distance.


	4. Chapter 4

"What was that?" Lucy asked.

"That," said a girl's voice, "would be my cousin Ramona killing one of his little minions." Then she lifted a hand and placed it by her mouth as if she were telling them a secret, "She can really kick ass."

Jace's lips formed into a smirk. "Why Angelina, it's nice of you to finally join us. Where are Alec and Isabelle?"

"Present," called two voices. One belonged to Isabelle and the other to a boy with black swishy hair and piercing blue eyes. They glided next to where Jace was standing.

"My my, isn't this just my luck," Mr. Linden hissed. "A family reunion of little shadowhunters; so sad I have to kill all of you. We could have had a wonderful time."

"By wonderful you mean us tearing you to pieces?" Another girl skipped down the steps and stood next to Angelina. She bore a toothy smile and continued. "That wouldn't just be wonderful. That would be a grand ole time."

_Ramona_, thought Lucy connecting the dots. Together the cousins almost could pass as twins. They both had heart-shaped faces, long brown hair, and chocolate brown eyes. However Ramona had tight curls and smooth pale skin while Angelina had careless waves and was olive in color.

"I'd like to see you try," dared the lead demon.

"If you insist," said Ramona. Just as fast as Jace, she whipped a disk into the air which sailed right into Mr. Linden's chest. As if on cue all of the demons charged the six shadowhunters.

Lucy swung the blade with grace and power she never knew she possessed. Before she knew it five demons were piled below her feet. Jace was busy with a giant spider demon slashing at its eyes while it tried to swing at him with its long hairy legs. Angelina and Ramona were tag-teaming a great green glob of slime with one round eye sunken into its head.

Alec was shooting a bow and arrow into the pterodactyl like demons flying above the mass of destruction. The same kind of creature that surprised Jace and Lucy in the bathroom was advancing on Isabelle. With one crack of her golden whip the creature fell to the floor sliced in half.

Lucy was in the middle of dismembering a glob of she didn't know what when Jace screamed at her to get down. Without hesitation she dropped to the floor landing hard on her elbows. Jace flew through the air landing on top of the demon. He delivered blow after crunching blow to the creatures face.

_Why isn't he using a weapon? _Lucy peered through her arms that were covering her head and saw Jophiel melted down to the hilt. _Crap, crap, crap!_

Seeing Lucy helpless on the floor a ravenor demon decided to make its move. It slithered toward her in quick strides. She caught sight of the hideous eight legged lizard just before it could sink its teeth into her.

She jumped to her feet with speed she didn't know she had and drove the seraph blade home into the creature's neck. It shrieked and wilted away. Unfortunately the seraph blade melted from being used so much and she was left with nothing but her hands.

She looked back to Jace only to gasp in horror. The demon was on top of him scraping at his face. He used his arm to deflect some of the shots but she knew he was getting tired. Her gaze searched for the others but they were too busy defending themselves. _Oh crap! What do I do? What do I do? _Lucy screamed in her head.

Her heart was pounding wildly. Jace let out a yell of pain that threw her into a frenzy. A sudden power coursed through her entire being. Without thinking she grabbed what was left of Sansavi. She jumped on the demons back and raised it over her head. Lucy could feel the power in her ignite from her toes and travel into the blade. With a yell she plunged Sansavi deep into the monsters shoulder.

Crevices of golden light appeared all over the demons body. Not a second later it exploded in a shower of ichor. Before she realized what happened she landed on top of Jace. He grunted when her elbow connected with his shoulder.

Jace just peered up at her. "You know, if you wanted me all you had to do was ask," he said while wiggling his eyebrows and smiling like a fool.

Lucy couldn't get up faster. "I'll be sure to remember that the next time I save your life," she stated while brushing her clothes off. It truly was a wasted effort; she was covered from head to toe in gross demon guts. "You turd, I got demon crap all over me because of you," she snarled. Lucy longed for a shower like it was her job.

"Well you didn't have to jump on the things back and make it explode," said Jace amused. Lucy stopped trying to wipe her clothes off and just stared at Jace throwing daggers at him with her eyes. She opened her mouth to speak but the boy cut her off.

"Speaking of which how did you do that?" Jace crossed his arms over his chest then continued. "None of the runes I marked you with would ever give you enough power or skill to kill that thing the way you did, especially with a melted down seraph blade."

"I don't know. I heard you yell and I freaked," she shrugged.

"Huh. That's strange. How do you feel?"

Lucy did a quick examination of herself. Besides a few minor cuts and a massive headache she was fine. A triumphant smile spread across her face.

"I'm fine," she said happily.

"Hm. You're very complicated. You know that?"

"And you're a-"

"Tsk. Tsk," he said while shaking a finger at her. "Didn't your mother ever tell you that calling people names is extremely rude?"

"Not when it's well deserved."

"I can't disagree with you on that one. Anyway do you have the book?"

Lucy's hands flew to her back pocket. Nothing. "Umm…"

Jace's face turned to a mask of anger. He was about to say something when Angelina spoke.

"Looking for this?" She held up the book. "I found it on the floor while Lucy was fighting." Both Lucy and Jace's faces relaxed.

Ramona was suddenly next to Angelina. "Nice moves by the way," she stated.

"Thanks. Are they all gone?" Lucy asked.

"All clear," said Isabelle coming down the stairs with Alec. Lucy hadn't even noticed they went upstairs. They came to stand next to the other two shadowhunter girls.

"Except Mr. Linden is nowhere to be found," Alec said resting his clear blue eyes on Jace. His voice was pleasant, Lucy noted.

Jace, of course, swore colorfully.

"I don't really care for your horrendous swearing, Mr. Herondale."

All the shadowhunters whirled to face the stairs. There, resting on the wooden railing was Mr. Linden gazing down on the shadowhunters like a king surveying his court gestures.

"Really? I like to think I have an excellent vocabulary. I've been told it's rather tasteful."

Mr. Linden dismissed Jace with a wave of his…claw? His nails seemed to have grown three inches and were a decomposing yellow that curled at the tips. Lucy shuddered involuntarily.

"Lucy, dear you shouldn't read that book," he said with his eyes boring into hers. "Most people, well shadowhunters like you, rarely survive. That book has more power than you could ever imagine."

"I'll take my chances," declared Lucy. "Now I suggest you leave before we tear you limb from limb."

The shadowhunters stared at the girl surprised by her outburst of words.

Mr. Linden assumed an injured air. "Why so mean? I'm only trying to help."

"You've done enough," Jace growled. "Plus no one wants to see the rest of your glamour wear off. If I remember correctly, which I always do, raum demons are pretty damn ugly. Matter of fact…"

Jace went to attack Mr. Linden but he was already gone. Jace blinked his eyes in confusion.

"Well he's no fun," Jace whined.

"Oh shut up," said Ramona, "let's get this over with. I want to go to Taki's. Those pineapple pancakes are calling my name."

"Is that all you think about?" asked Angelina.

Ramona gave Angelina an are-you-kidding-me look. "Baby girl, you were totally thinking about it too."

"No, she was thinking about that stupid vampire Simon," chimed in Isabelle trying not to laugh.

"You should really get over him. He's the most uncoordinated vampire I've ever met. Not to mention he wears those awful gamer t-shirts. You should go after someone with more class, like me," stated Jace.

"Like you?" asked Alec bewildered. "I'm pretty sure she doesn't want an obnoxious, over bearing, tool for a boyfriend."

Jace was about to protest but Alec interrupted him.

"No matter how good looking you are."

"Dammit Alec, you always know what I'm going to say. Can you read minds?" Jace asked, eyebrows raised.

"On occasion," said Alec.

"I knew it."


	5. Chapter 5

While Alec and Jace continued to bicker with each other, Lucy saw the girls start to draw runes pointing north, south, east, and west.

"What are you doing?" She asked.

Isabelle was the one to answer. "We are creating a protection circle made of runes so we don't have to worry about demons trying to attack us or steal the book while we're inside it."

Lucy's eyes widened. "Inside the book?"

The girls nodded their heads.

"How are we going to get inside the book?"

"Lucy, what do you think you're here for?" asked Ramona.

Lucy shook her head clueless.

Angelina finished the rune she was currently drawing and continued for Ramona. "You're the key to this book. Raziel only picks a certain few to be able to do what you can."

"What are you talking about?"

"You," said Jace, "can read yourself and others into books. I think that's only one of your powers though. The way you killed that demon was not normal."

"If I can read myself into books then how come I've read before and I'm still here?"

"Because you have to read specific books that have been marked with certain runes that pertain to your kind," said Alec.

"My kind?" asked Lucy tight lipped.

"You see that mark on the inside of your wrist?"

Lucy's eyes flew to her wrist, and on it were two angel wings with what seemed to be a wine glass in the center of them. The girl's eyes widened.

"That hadn't been there before," she said, her words rushed.

Jace stepped beside her taking her wrist and carefully tracing the outline of her mark with his index finger. "I've never seen one like this before, but it's always been there. You've just never been able to see it."

"Well then why now?"

"Your sight was taken away when you were younger. The Clave, which is like the government of the shadowhunters, was not too pleased with your mother and father when they did that."

Lucy couldn't believe what she was hearing. Her parents weren't shadowhunters. They were normal human beings. _Ethan. What does that make Ethan?_ She was getting short of breath. Her knees started to buckle underneath her. She grabbed for Jace who balanced her.

"My brother," she whispered.

"Knows everything," said Alec.

A sudden rage filled Lucy. She pushed herself off of Jace. "What the hell! Why didn't anyone tell me?"

"They wanted to protect you. This gift you have is wanted by many of our kind. Not to mention many downworlders and demons," said Ramona calmly.

"Downworlders?"

"Werewolves, vampires, witches, warlocks, and the fairfolk," said Isabelle matter of factly.

"They exist?"

"No we're lying," said Angelina. "Of course they exist."

"We should probably get on with this. We're kind of on a schedule."

"Your right Alec," said Jace. He turned to Lucy. "Are you ready?"

She sighed. "As ready as I'll ever be. Let's do this."

Angelina gave Lucy the book, "You're obviously going to need this."

The six shadow hunters gathered into the protection circle. Alec stood in front of the rune marking north. Ramona faced the east while Angelina was across from her on the west. Isabelle finished the circle off by standing in front of the south.

Jace and Lucy stayed in the center of the circle where a rune that looked like the one on Lucy's wrist laid, drawn perfectly. She gripped the book with both hands trying to make them not shake anymore. Jace being annoyingly observant noticed.

"Hey, relax Luce. Everything is going to be fine," he said confidently.

She just nodded her head afraid to talk.

"Lucy," Isabelle called, "each of these books has a specific password that is set by the owner, which is coincidently Jace's ancestor William Herondale who was around in 1878."

Lucy looked at Jace who just shrugged. Oblivious to their exchange Isabelle continued. "Because Jace is related to him the connection will be much easier to register; so this whole process will go smoothly."

"What's the password?" Lucy asked.

"Pulvis et umbra sumus."

"It's a line from Horace," Jace explained. "It means 'We are dust and shadows.'"

"Your ancestors are weird," Lucy said. She could have sworn she heard Ramona and Angie giggle.

Jace just rolled his eyes. "Once you've opened the book turn to page 474; it's when Will goes to meet Magnus."

"Whatever you say master," Lucy sighed. "Why am I doing this again?"

"You'll figure that out when we get into the book. We need to move fast though before someone else gets to them," said Jace urgently. "Alec you need to start the chant."

As commanded to do Alec said a chain of words in what Lucy perceived to be as Latin. _So much for studying Spanish in school_, she thought unhappily.

After Alec said the line twice Ramona joined in followed by Isabelle then Angie and finally Jace. The runes surrounding them lit up in bright gold. A powdery light encircled the group creating a perfect dome above them.

"Now Lucy," said Jace.

Without hesitation Lucy closed her eyes and placed a hand on top of the book. "Pulvis et umbra sumus." A power, much like the one when she killed the greater demon, surged through her entire being. The mark on her wrist started to burn. She opened her eyes and realized the rune had lit up like the ones surrounding her. The book flew open. She searched for page 474.

As if mechanically her mouth started reading the words on the page, "'One_ of the Nephilim.' A faint distaste colored Archer's words. 'He says his business with you is urgent.'_"

The bright light that encircled them spun faster and faster. Lucy's hair was whipping all around her but she kept reading, "_'Very well send him in.'_" At the top of the dome a slight hole opened. It expanded rapidly until finally a giant gust of wind lifted the shadowhunters in the air. The hole brightened, blinding Lucy. An unexpected force flung the shadowhunters forward, sending them tumbling through empty space.


	6. Chapter 6

Lucy heard herself scream. She reached for Jace who already caught the hand of Isabelle. She was attached to Ramona, Angelina, and Alec. They formed a circle grasping each other's hands firmly. Everything stopped for a split second and as quick as it stopped the crew started falling. They all screamed, besides Jace, who Lucy saw was laughing hysterically. If she wasn't so scared she'd probably take the time to smack him.

Lucy's heart flew up into her throat and her stomach turned to pure mush. The sensation of falling was so great that their hands had been forced apart. Lucy reached her hands out trying to grab something, anything that might slow her descent.

Her hands caught onto branches. Leaves tore off in her grip. She looked down to see if she could at least direct herself to land in water. Unfortunately underneath her was a wooden roof to a house. She screamed as the roof came closer and closer.

Her eyes flew shut just as her feet were about to connect with the wood. Instead of slamming into the roof she went right through it like how ghosts walk through walls in horror stories and crashed onto a lavishly carpeted floor.

Ramona and Angelina fell next to her, followed by Alec and Isabelle landing a few feet from them. Jace's laughter was hard to mistake and he came tumbling into the room thumping down onto the couch.

Everyone righted themselves running their hands over their faces making sure they were actually alive.

"OH HELL YES! I'M ALIVE!" shrieked Alec with his arms raised in the air like he just won a gold medal.

They all burst out into laughter at his reaction.

"How is it that Jace landed on the freakin' couch while the rest of us face planted on the damn floor?" Angie asked annoyed.

"I'm outrageously talented at my trade," he responded simply.

"Poopie pants," Ramona spat while sticking her tongue out at him.

Lucy giggled which turned into hysterical laughter. For some reason she couldn't stop. Her body was shaking uncontrollably.

"She's gone into shock. Someone slap her!" yelled Angie.

"Now that's just rude," said Isabelle.

"By the angel! Make her stop!" Ramona pleaded. "I almost pooped my pants on the way down here because of fear. Don't make me feel like that again because I'm terrified of you dying of laughter."

"That is a severely unpleasant mental picture."

All of the shadowhunters froze. Lucy couldn't help but stare. Standing before them was the most attractive boy she had ever seen. Tangled black hair and eyes like blue glass. Elegant cheekbones, a full mouth, and long, thick lashes. The boy looked like he had just stepped out of a movie.

"You know," he said annoyed, "it's quite rude to stare."

"Will," said Jace standing up.

"Yes and you're Jace, my descendant." His gaze fell on the others. "You two," he said pointing at Alec and Isabelle, "I imagine are Lightwoods."

The brother and sister just nodded their heads.

"By the angel are you two descendants of Charlotte and Henry Branwell?" Will asked Angelina and Ramona.

"Why yes we are sir," said Angelina mocking his British accent.

Of course Ramona giggled a bit obnoxiously. Will narrowed his eyes at them.

"Who are you?" he asked staring intently at Lucy.

"I'm Lucinda White. I prefer Lucy, if you don't mind."

For a moment Will's face was a mask of surprise but he recovered quickly. "No, I don't mind at all considering your family is royalty amongst our kind."

"I'm sorry but did you just say royalty?" Lucy asked confused.

"Dum dum dum," Angelina sang to add to the suspense.

"This is an intense moment," said Ramona. "Do you suppose we could have a spot of tea?" She asked in a British accent while trying to contain her laughter.

"Your British is horrendous," Will stated.

"Just like your outfit," said a different voice.

The shadowhunters stifled a laugh as a tall thin man walked into the room. His black hair was a mess on top of his head. His eyes were slightly curved indicating his Asian heritage. The outfit he was wearing was ridiculous. His pants were black as well as the blouse underneath his bright purple waistcoat which had multi-colored gems outlining the cuffs.

"Magnus Bane?" Alec asked astonished.

"Hello Alec," he said waving his spidery fingers.

Magnus turned to Lucy. "You, darling are as beautiful as your great great great, I think there are a few more greats, grandmother," Magnus said grinning. "And you're just as powerful," he added.

"Um, thank you?" It came out as a question.

"You have no idea who you are, do you?" Will asked scrutinizing Lucy. "They don't even know." He nodded his head toward the others without taking his eyes off of her.

"Of course we do. She's one of the readers," Isabelle said.

"No. She's. Not. She's one of the angel's children," Will said with his eyes boring into Lucy's.

* * *

><p>Hope you all enjoyed! Sorry it took me awhile to update...life can be a real bitty. Anywho for the sake of my sanity as well as the safe return of Jace and Lucy please comment! As for those of you who have commented, favorited my story, or ya know read my story...thank you!<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

"We are all the angel's children," stated Jace a bit annoyed.

"I mean in the literal sense."

"That's a myth."

"Really?" said Will raising an eyebrow. "Then how would you explain the mark on her wrist?"

"All of the readers have them," said Alec.

Will rolled his eyes. "You Lightwoods think you're always right."

"I can say the same thing about the Herondales," Isabelle snapped.

Before a fight could break loose Magnus chimed in, "Now, now children. Let's all relax and help our dear friend Lucy."

Will continued with his explanation. "Legend says the angel Raziel only came to Earth once a thousand years ago to create the Nephilim race. However that is completely untrue and it's proven by Lucy standing before us." The boy's blue eyes rested easily on the girl. "Three hundred years after-"

"Wait!" Magnus blurted out. "Before we get into the story everyone sit. I'll have Archer grab us all a spot of tea."

The cousins giggled to each other as everyone took a seat around the small wooden coffee table.

"My god, they're as insane as Henry," Will said under his breath.

"Oh I know. We hear about his psychotic science experiments all the time," Ramona said with her hands crossed in her lap.

Magnus came back into the room followed by the butler, Archer, carrying a tray of tea and delicious looking cookies.

"Yea cookies!" exclaimed Angelina. "I'm starving."

"I couldn't agree more cousin." Together they grabbed three cookies each.

"Huh. Seems we need another chair," said Magnus examining the two couches, the loveseat, and the armchair taken. With a snap of his fingers a big, purple, fluffy chair appeared behind him.

_Warlock_, Lucy concluded. She peered at Jace sitting next to her on the overstuffed couch and asked with her eyes to confirm her thoughts. He simply nodded his head.

"Go ahead Will," said Magnus finally settled into his chair.

"As I was saying," Will said gaining the attention of all the shadowhunters in the room. "Three hundred years after the Nephilim race was created a civil war broke out between us. A shadowhunter by the name of Arlington Morgenstern, wanted the Nephilim to expose themselves to the mundanes so they could join the fight against demons. If you ask me they should have known he was evil by his terrible name. I mean come on, Arlington? Anyway the Clave wouldn't stand for it. The whole reason for our existence is to keep our secrets hidden from the mundanes so we can take care of the demon problem."

"Outraged, Arlington took it upon himself to create an army of his own. He teamed forsaken and demons together through a spell which was cast by one of the original warlocks. Forsaken are mundanes who have been marked with angel runes that cause mutations in their skin and drive the human to a point of insanity they will do anything for their creator. They are exceedingly strong, so as you can imagine Arlington's army wreaked havoc on most of Idris. Idris," Will said staring at Lucy, "is our home country."

She nodded and waited for him to continue.

"When the Clave heard of his coming towards the capital, Alicante, they called on all of the shadowhunters to prepare for battle. The children were commanded to be hidden in the level below the Angel Hall building while their parents fought. When Arlington's army arrived at dawn the shadowhunters fought courageously but were no match."

"They surrendered to Arlington who became a sort of dictator if you will. He tore the Clave a part limb from limb, and I mean that literally as well as metaphorically."

Lucy shuddered, causing Jace to move closer to her.

"After ten or so years of his vicious rule and no improvement, Raziel became so furious that he came down to Earth disguised as a shadowhunter determined to stop Arlington. However not knowing that his powers were weakened during his descent from Heaven he tried to take on Arlington's army by himself."

"He failed but was nursed back to health by a poor shadowhunter woman. Raziel fell in love with the woman and together they had a child. They named their daughter Rosaline who, being the daughter of an angel, inherited all of his angelic powers and then some."

"Raziel taught her how to harness and control her powers for good only. She became so powerful that Raziel knew Arlington's rule would be gone forever. Together father and daughter went against the unstoppable army. After hours of gruesome battle Arlington's army fell."

"Having accomplished his main goal, Raziel had the choice of either staying on Earth and live with his family or return to Heaven. He chose Heaven for it was where he truly belonged so he could watch over the Nephilim. His wife and child were of course disappointed but they let him go, knowing he was right."

"Before he left he gave Rosaline a necklace with a silver pendant of two angel wings and the mortal cup, which is what's marked on Lucy's wrist. This necklace gave Rosaline the power to call upon her father whenever she pleased."

"She later got married and had a family of her own. Like her father, she too had a daughter. Rosaline died when she was forty-five. No one knows the cause for sure how and there have been rumors saying her husband figured out a way. He tried to use the necklace but it wouldn't work for him."

"Thinking it was useless he gave it to his daughter as a way to remember her mother. Low and behold it worked for her. Turns out the necklace only works for Raziel's direct bloodline. It got passed down through the years until it was lost during the early 1600's."

"In order to overcome their loss, Raziel marks a child every three generations with the necklace's pendant giving that child not only the power of the necklace, but the power of the angel himself."

Will's steady blue eyes met Lucy's terrified green ones. He gave her a slight smile that somehow seemed to calm her. "Lucy, you are one of the chosen ones. Raziel has marked you with his bloodline crest. You have his power."

A giant lump formed in the back of her throat. She literally had to gulp it down.

"Well," said Jace, "that explains why you could kill the greater demon with a melted down seraph blade."

"You killed a greater demon by yourself?" asked Alec and Isabelle at the same time.

"Damn girl you're strong," Angelina said amazed.

"No crap Sherlock. She's a direct descendent of _the _angel," Ramona stated rolling her eyes at her cousin.

"And to think the Clave wanted us to get the necklace. They said you had it," Jace said pointing at his ancestor. "Now I think they meant to just get Lucy."

"It's a highly debatable situation," Will said while rubbing his chin.

"You have it, don't you?"

"Have what Lucy?"

"The necklace."

"Of course I do. I've been assigned the protector of it as well as Magnus. Speaking of which, why does the lovely Clave need it?"

"War has broken out yet again. A descendent of Arlington has continued with his thought process except he doesn't want the mundanes to know. Valentine Morgenstern wants to destroy all of downworld; ridding the Earth of all demon influence. And the Clave-"

Magnus spoke interrupting Jace, "Believes that by using the necklace to call on the angel they can defeat this Valentine."

"Correct," said Alec.

"Also they want it so they can hide it somewhere else incase Valentine finds out where it is," Ramona added.

Realization bore down on Lucy like a freight train. "They're going to use me to activate it and then have me fight against Valentine."

"Sadistic bastards," said Will angrily. "Sending a sixteen year old to solve their problems."

"What do we do?" Lucy asked.

"Hide you," said Jace.

"How? You can't escape the Clave. They'll find her in a heartbeat and then probably kill her for treason," Alec said horrified.

"What choice do we have Alec?" Jace's voice rose in volume. "She can't face Valentine and his army alone."

"But she can. She has the angel's power. His army shouldn't even be a match for her," Angelina stated.

"I won't allow it."

"Why don't we ask her," Magnus suggested.

Lucy was tracing the outline of the pendent on her wrist. They sat staring at her for a solid five minutes before she finally answered.

"I want the necklace Will. I'm going to face the Clave. They can teach me how to use my power." She turned to Jace knowing he was furious. "This war could be the possible end of shadowhunters. If Valentine wins he will definitely follow in Arlington's footsteps. Do you want all of that bloodshed knowing you could have helped stop it?"

Jace opened his mouth to protest. Lucy cut him off before he could even get a syllable out. "Plus I have you guys to help me; not to mention the angel."

"It's a good idea if I do say so myself. If you guys ever need help you could always bring Magnus and I with you," Will said grinning.

"I still don't like it but if you're willing then let's do this," Jace said exhausted.

Lucy smiled and turned to Will. "The necklace," she said holding a hand out for him to give it to her.

Will disappeared for a brief moment then came back with a silver box. He opened it revealing the necklace. It took all of Lucy's willpower not to reach out and grab it.

"Move your hair," Will said as he took the necklace out of the box and stood behind Lucy.

She did as she was told and Will fastened the chain around her neck. As soon as he let go a sudden energy coursed through Lucy's entire being. She felt so uncontrollably happy she wanted to dance and sing and laugh but she had to contain herself.

"I suppose you should be on your way then," said Magnus glumly.

"Thank you for everything," Lucy said hugging Will and Magnus. "I'm sure we will be seeing you soon."

"I hope so. That tea mixed with those cookies makes an excellent mix," Angelina said dreamily.

"Agreed!" Ramona exclaimed. "Can we take some for the road?"

"Of course," Magnus obliged. "Now everyone stand over there please and you will be back to 2011 before you know it."

"Please don't make this as bad as it was coming here," Alec pleaded. "I don't think I can handle it."

"Relax. It will be a fantastic ride. After all I am a high warlock," announced Magnus proudly. "Good bye everyone."

They said good bye back and with a snap of Magnus's fingers the crew was back in the library.


	8. Chapter 8

The library was a disaster. Books were scattered all over the floor; their pages creating a sea of white. Tiny glass shards from the windows surrounding the front hall were reflecting the outside light making the floor look as if it sparkled. The sound of running water flooded the room. Lucy found its source and discovered someone had ripped off the water fountain that used to be on the wall. She looked to her left and found the fountain in pieces on the ground.

Strange markings lined the tall white walls leading to the ceiling. All of the lights were shattered. That only left the front door. Lucy chanced a looked only to discover a chair was balancing itself on the ledge of a window frame above the thirty foot tall doors.

Lucy pointed at it. "That is seriously not normal."

Ramona slapped Angie on the back of the head. "I told you they'd notice."

"Would either of you care to enlighten us on what happened up there," Jace asked amused.

"Well we were facing an oni demon," Angie explained, "and it decided to climb on the wall and us not having spidey powers, which is really devastating by the way, couldn't reach it."

"So nutzo over here thought it was a good idea to throw a chair at it hoping to knock the thing down," Ramona concluded.

"It was a good idea!" Angelina argued.

"Did it at least work?" Isabelle asked.

"Of course it did! I'm freakin' brilliant!" Screamed Angie while throwing her hands in the air.

"Tell that to the window," Ramona said.

"Oh Ramona be nice. You had your fair share of stupid things."

"Alec!" Ramona yelled. "I told you not to say anything!"

"That is not fair. I've always said a good story must be shared, especially when it's an embarrassing one," Jace concluded.

"Oh really? Do you want me to share the time you ate a fairy plum? Because I gladly will," Angelina said coming to the aid of her cousin.

"What's so bad about a fairy plum?" Lucy asked.

"Let's just say fairy food makes you do some really stupid things." Isabelle answered. "In Jace's case it involves a reindeer headband and a jog through Madison Square Garden."

Jace gave Angie and Isabelle a poisonous glare. "Say another word and both of you will be thrown through that window instead of that innocent chair."

All of the shadowhunters broke out into hysterical laughter except for Angelina.

"It was a good idea!" She shouted.

"Whatever," Alec retorted. "Let's go to Taki's. I'm starving."

"Finally!" Angelina called out.

"I know! I thought I was going to die of starvation back there." Ramona said while pointing her thumb behind her. "Pineapple pancakes here we come!" She exclaimed in pure joy.

"You two are ridiculous," Isabelle said rolling her eyes.

"We know, now let's get out of this place," Ramona said.

They all started to walk away when Jace grabbed Lucy's hand making her stop while the others continued for the doors.

"Are you ready for this?" He asked, his golden eyes surprisingly full of concern.

She smiled up at him. "Hell yes."

"Are you sure?"

"If I wasn't I wouldn't be here Jace," Lucy said resigned.

"I suppose that's true," he said contemplating her words. "You know this isn't going to be easy," he added.

"Of course not, but we have to take the good with the bad. Plus," Lucy said smiling, "I have all of you to help me."

"That you do. I'll always be here if Angie's chair theories don't work out," he grinned.

"Hey! It was a good idea," Lucy said in between giggles.

Jace joined in with Lucy's laughter. "Come on," he said tugging on her hand. "We better catch up to them before Ramona kills someone over not getting her pancakes fast enough."

They erupted into another fit of laughter while they caught up to the others. Together the six shadowhunters marched down the sidewalk ready to face the world.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey everyone! I know I know authors notes are annoying cause you get all excited that they updated and then wham! authors note. And then you have to drowned your depression with red velvet cake or maybe ice cream...or is that just me? Anyway just bare with me all right? First off sorry about the update then delete then update again. I have a ton of ideas processing so at the moment I'm going friggin crazy. Kind of entertaining but kind of annoying. Haha Anyway don't you get your panties or tighty whiteys in a bunch my dears...I'm probably going to be updating tonight and if I don't then definitely tomorrow morning. So once again sorry for the inconvenience. Also let me know what you think of my story. You hate it or you love it? I'm always open to constructive criticism as well as ideas! Ok now I'm really leaving. ;) Bye everyone!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Why hello there. lol This is just a remix of Chapter 10 i just wanted to change a few things and thought it flowed better. Anyway enjoy! Review if you'd like!**

* * *

><p>"Well that was an interesting visit if I do say so myself," Will said while taking a sip of tea in front of the massive fireplace. It truly was a beautiful masterpiece. Intricate designs were carved effortlessly into the marble. If he focused hard enough he could almost make out the sinister faces popping out at him. Will shook his head hard to erase the images.<p>

"Why are you here William?" Magnus asked calmly.

Will locked eyes with the warlock sitting next to him in the tasteful armchair. In a smooth tone he said, "Same reason you are Magnus."

"So you're looking for Camille too?" A teasing smile spread across the warlock's face.

"As much as I'd like to help you find your psychotic vampire girlfriend I'm going to have to say no."

"Oh, well that's a complete disappointment. So why are you here?" Magnus's green eyes looked quizzically at the shadowhunter, waiting for his reply.

"I got a message from the Clave to come here," Will stated while picking a piece of lint off his white long-sleeved shirt. "Didn't you?"

Magnus's thin eyebrows scrunched together in a confused manner. Will noticed immediately and sprang from his chair to the window across the room. He pulled the curtain back feverishly. A long line of colorful cusses escaped his mouth.

"Oh you have got to be kidding me. That vindictive bastard!"

"What's going on?" Magnus asked while getting up to stand next to Will who was still cussing. He let out an involuntary gasp. Outside was a massive horde of demons surrounding the house and a sleek black carriage attached to a pair of tall black horses whose eyes glowed a bright crimson.

The door of the carriage opened and a man who looked to be in his late thirties stepped out onto the front yard. He was dressed in black shadowhunter fighting gear that made him blend in with the night. His pale skin and pale blond hair seemed oddly wrong to the current scene happening outside.

"Is that?"

"Valentine? I believe so," said Will. "We need to get out of here. Now."

They closed the curtains and fled to the other side of the room. Will grabbed his seraph blade and called out its name while blue sparks ignited from Magnus's spidery fingers.

"Draw a protection circle," Magnus demanded. "With that many demons outside it's too risky to transport ourselves without it."

"Move the furniture. I need room to draw."

"Whatever your heart desires," Magnus said, sarcasm dripping from every word. The chairs and sofa flung themselves to the outside of the room. Will dropped to his knees and began drawing with such haste he became a blur.

"Done. Step in the circle and hurry your ass up." As soon as Will finished his sentence a piercing scream erupted in the background.

"Archer," whispered Magnus.

"Come on!" Will yelled grabbing the warlock's hand and dragging him inside the circle.

Before they could make their escape Valentine walked into the room flanked by two of his henchmen.

"Hello boys," he said with a ruthless smile. A crash of thunder and lightning erupted behind the man lighting the entire room a fluorescent yellow.

"Well that was convenient," said Will with a smirk. "We'd love to stay and chat but fortunately we have an otherwise important engagement to attend to." He turned to Magnus. "If you don't mind sir."

"Not at all. Goodbye Valentine. I'd like to say it was nice to meet your wonderful self but it wasn't." Magnus grinned brilliantly and with a snap of his fingers he and Will vanished leaving nothing behind but a few fading blue sparks.

Valentine's eyes darkened. His hands were clutched into large fists at his sides. He turned to his right hand man. "Blackheart, search the house. The necklace may still be in here."

Blackheart nodded his head and walked out the door. Valentine heard him call out a few names to search the house as well.

"Where could they-"

Valentine put a hand up to silence his other worker. "Jonathon, give me your stele please."

"Yes sir." Jonathon walked over to where his father was scanning the floor. With a simple swish of the stele Valentine transformed the protection rune into one of sight. The floor beneath them seemed to have disappeared under their feet creating what looked like a window in the ground.

A blur of thick gray smoke began to form, swirling around and around until two faces appeared. They were so vivid Jonathon could see every strand of hair on their heads.

_The boy and girl were casually walking on the sidewalk. The girl, when compared to the boy, was very slight. Her hair was so black that it was as if someone dumped a bottle of ink on her head. She had the brightest green eyes Jonathon had ever saw. However those green eyes seemed to have been contemplating something._

_The boy standing next to her was quite fair in contrast. He had golden hair as well as amber eyes. Even his skin was a perfect golden tan. The boy looked completely on guard; his eyes constantly darting around._

"_Jace?" The girl sounded resigned. Obviously she had made a decision about what she was thinking about._

_The boy, Jace, peered down at the girl and raised his eyebrows signaling she had his attention._

"_What are we going to tell my parents?"_

_Jace shrugged. "I was just thinking about that." His eyes seemed to have lit up with an idea. "Maybe we should just slip a note under your door saying that you ran away with the circus because a happy clown and an attractive blond offered you a job where you get to ride the elephants."_

_Jonathon rolled his eyes at the boy's response. The girl followed suit. "Right, because clowns just walk around New York hiring people."_

_Jace grimaced. "Lucy, you didn't even acknowledge the attractive blond. He's the owner of the entire circus" The boy pointed a scolding finger at who Jonathon presumed to be Lucy. "In the carnie world you would have gotten beaten bloody."_

"_Thanks for the great fact, but seriously what are we telling my parents?"_

"_Where is all this_ '_we' talk coming from? I'm not sure I like it."_

_It was Lucy's turn to grimace. "Well you're going to have to. You're coming with me."_

_Jace stopped mid-stride, grabbed the girl's hand before she could walk away, and spun her around to face him. "How about I don't and instead I wish you the utmost of luck."_

_A tight lipped grin appeared on Lucy's face. "How about you come with me and I don't have to kill you."_

"_However tempting that sounds," Jace smirked, "I think I'll take my chances."_

_The girl peered down at their entwined hands. His was marked with tiny scars from all of the battles he had been through. Jonathon could definitely relate to that for his hands looked similar. As if mechanically he traced the long scar along the bottom of his palm._

_When Lucy finally found Jace's eyes Jonathon could see the fear plastered in her green irises. His father had always said that the eyes were the windows to the soul and that they were the way you knew which way to persuade the person when you wanted something._

"_Jace, I'm scared. I don't know what to do." She sighed shakily while looking away from the boy as she continued. "Should I be angry or sad? Maybe I should be happy because I actually know what's going on in the world. What if-"_

_Before Lucy could ramble any further Jace took Lucy's face with his other hand, forcing her to look at him. "What am I going to do with you?" He sighed. "I'll go with you but you have to come back to the institute with me so we can talk to the Conclave and see if we can get you on a training schedule."_

"_Fine, but I'll only go if you promise to talk to my parents with me."_

"_If you really want me to, I'll go with you."_

_Lucy set her jaw stubbornly. "You have to promise," she demanded._

_Jace's arrogant smirk returned. "How is it that you're the only girl who doesn't react to me? I think I'm losing my touch." His eyebrows furrowed together, "Do you have a fever?" He untied his hand from hers and gripped her shoulder as if to plant her to the cement while his other hand felt her forehead. "Dear me, the apocalypse must be coming."_

_Lucy swatted his hands away impatiently. "Do you promise or not?" She asked refusing to let Jace change the subject. "I can always just run away and-"_

"_All right all right," Jace gave a slight laugh. "I promise."_

A moment later the floor pieced itself back together to its former state. Jonathon let out a breath he wasn't aware of holding. He looked to his father who was unnervingly still. Fortunately feet came stomping into the room.

"The necklace isn't here," Blackheart said glumly. "The only thing left is the case. There isn't even anything to trace them with."

Valentine stood up from his crouched position. His face exposed none of his emotions, which was part of the reason why people were so afraid of him. They had no idea what was going on inside his head.

"I wouldn't sound too sad Blackheart." Valentine reassured.

Blackheart's thick red eyebrows crinkled together. "Why is that sir?"

"We have the necklace's wearer and her guardian."

Valentine walked away giving the order for everyone to leave. Behind him Blackheart grinned into the darkness.

* * *

><p><strong>Okie Dokie I know the changes are minimal but still. haha hope you liked it anyway.<strong>


	11. Chapter 11

**New chapter! Yea Yea Yea! This is the part where you guys jump for joy haha ok maybe not but come on a smile did spread across those lovely faces of yours. All right I'm done being a creep. Hope everyone likes it or loves it or whatever! review if you'd like otherwise I'm with you just reading it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own TMI or ID...rather unfortunate in my opinion but oh well I'm over it...not really but i will be**

* * *

><p>"I don't know Jace," Lucy said hesitantly. "This doesn't feel like a good idea." She and Jace were standing on the stairs before the door to her house. The dark mahogany never seemed so terrifying to her before now. It had always been a sign of peace and safety. Now it was the only barrier between Lucy and her anxious family. What would they think about her knowing? Did they ever plan on telling her who she was in the first place? Lucy unfortunately knew the answer to that which only ignited a flame of anger deep in her heart.<p>

'_How could they do this? Didn't they know that they wouldn't be able to hide it forever?'_ The more Lucy thought about everything the more fidgety she got. No matter how hard she tried to calm herself she couldn't stand still.

Jace cast a glance at the girl before him. She was a step above him and yet she was still shorter than him. Her black hair was a chaotic mess as well as her eyes which were more hazel than green at the moment, and they kept flickering back to the door in front of them. For some unknown reason he wanted to skip out on this whole meeting up with the parents. He wanted to grab Lucy and run, but he had promised her that he would be there and after all he is a shadowhunter and a shadowhunter always keeps their word. _'Damn pride,'_ the boy thought annoyed. "Will you calm down? You're making me nervous," he finally said.

"I'm sorry. I'm just scared of what will happen, you know? Will they completely freak out? Or will they be happy? Or oh my god will they erase my memory? I mean I can't put it past them they did remove my sight. And what will they say about you? You're not exactly the hey-mom-and-dad type." Lucy pointed at Jace's runes. "You have tattoos for Christ sakes! I'm so-"

Jace grabbed Lucy's hands before she could accidently hit him in the face while talking frantically with them. She definitely had some Italian in her. "First off they are called runes so they can't complain about them. And second-"

"That doesn't matter!" Lucy attempted to throw her hands in the air however Jace's grip was as solid as iron handcuffs. She continued with her rant anyway. "They are inked in black on your skin. Any sane person would qualify that as a tattoo."

"No, any mundane would count them as a tattoo. You're parents are shadowhunters. They know exactly what these runes are. They know that a shadowhunter always wears them with pride and dignity. Hell it's written in the shadowhunter's handbook."

Lucy eyed the boy. Her eyes full of curiosity. "Shadowhunters have a handbook?"

Jace cracked a smile. "Of course. I believe it's called How to Be a Badass Shadowhunter for Dummies." He dropped Lucy's hands and placed one of his own to his chest. "Written by yours truly," he said and jumped down to the sidewalk so he could bow.

To Lucy's surprise she let out a giggle that had been desperately needed. Looking up at her Jace smiled a big toothy grin and climbed back up the steps. He placed a hand on her shoulder and peered into her eyes. This close she could see that his eyes did actually have gold threads in them that flared just around the pupil and eventually faded to the amber she saw before.

"Lucy," he said all business now, "everything is going to be fine. You understand me?"

"You promise?" She knew it was childish to ask but she had to hear him say it.

Without hesitation he answered with such certainty that her body instantly relaxed. "I promise."

"Ok," she said taking a deep breath, "let's get this over with."

Jace dropped his hand from Lucy's shoulder, stepped around her, grabbed the brass doorknob and turned it.

The door opened with a high pitched creak. In front of the two was an empty hall that led to the white stairs where Lucy's and her brother's bedrooms were. Jace stepped over the threshold, followed by a trembling Lucy. _'Everything seems normal,'_ she thought. However after the last twenty-four hours Lucy knew that things could flip in an instant no matter how normal they appeared to be.

Her family's shoes were scattered carelessly around the wooden floor. Jake, the family's golden retriever, came sauntering over to her and Jace. He nudged his head against Jace's hand, demanding to be pet. "Nice doggie," Jace cooed. He swiveled his head back to look at Lucy. "I like him. He's dopey."

Lucy refrained from commenting and just rolled her eyes. "Mom?" She called.

"Honey is that you?"

Lucy couldn't help but notice the slight edge to her mother's voice. "Yea mom it's me."

"Come into the living room will you?"

The pair walked further into the house where they made a left into the wide doorway entering the dimly lit kitchen. Jake trailed behind them lazily while wagging his tail at the new company.

"Oh honey would you grab the cookies on the counter? I just made them," the woman called.

"Yea." Lucy hastily took the cookies from the counter and walked over to the door of the living room. Her mother, Jodi, was sitting on the tan sofa on the opposite side of the room. Her eyes seemed to be fixed on the love seat which had two unfamiliar people sitting in it.

Both were male, Lucy could tell from the backs of their heads. As well as both of them had black hair. The one on the left however was the slightest bit shorter with wild hair while the one on the right had his hair in perfect order. Jodi peered up at Lucy smiling her best fake smile she could manage but Lucy knew by the look in her mother's eyes that she was done for. "Mom," she said "I'd like you to meet someone."

She started to gesture to Jace behind her but Jodi spoke before Lucy could.

"Funny," said her mother tight lipped, "I have some people you need to meet as well. Or maybe you've already met them."

At that the two figures on the love seat turned around. Lucy let out a gasp while Jace swore under his breath. Before them sat an amused William Herondale and a waving Magnus Bane.

"Hello Lucy," Will grinned, "Glad to see you so soon and same to you Jace. Or should I say grandson? Which do you prefer?"

'_Oh crap,'_ was the only thought Lucy could conjure up.

* * *

><p><strong>So Magnus and Will. God I love those boys. haha So did you like it? Love it? Hate it? Let me know! Until my next update! Bye!<strong>


	12. Chapter 12

**Hi everyone! So I know I haven't updated in a long ass time and I apologize deeply! However I have prepared part 1 of Chapter 12. Part 2 will be coming shortly. A bit rough but I still think you will enjoy this chapter...or partial chapter. Whatever you want to call it. Also I'd like to thank everyone for the comments! So deeply appreciated! Thank you fo rthe support!**

**Diclaimer: I do not own the Mortal Instruments no The Infernal Devices**

* * *

><p>Jodi fixed her steely gaze on Lucy. "Would you care to explain what the hell you got yourself into?"<p>

Lucy's mother had dropped the façade of the happy hostess and became all business. Her black hair was a curling mass of destruction. It reminded Lucy of Medusa. She stood there waiting for the snakes to bore down on her.

"Not exactly," she heard herself say.

"Then would you like me to ask your little friend behind you?" Jodi waved a finger at Jace as if to add to her distaste at him being in her house.

Jace just smirked, as usual. "I'm not fond of the adjectives you use to describe people. You should become more creative. For example you could have said, 'Would you like to me to ask that heathen behind you?' It fits you see because I could have taken your daughters virtue and you wouldn't have even known it but you saying it would have struck a chord, and if I had the manners of a heathen then I would have stated just that."

Will let out a whoop of laughter as he clapped his hands. "Dear lord we are related! And here I was beginning to question it. Well done grandson. Well done."

The urge to jump over the couch and claw at Will's face was immense. Instead Lucy settled with stomping on Jace's foot as hard as she could. He let out a satisfying yelp. She grinned.

Jace sank to the floor to examine his injuries. "Now was that necessary?" He asked peering up at her through narrowed slits.

Lucy couldn't help herself, her hand found the back of Jace's head. He swayed a bit from the unsuspected blow. "Yes," she said, "as was that." With that she walked to the empty spot next to her mother on the couch and sat down with an even bigger grin.

Jodi gave Lucy a slight smile. Magnus on the other hand was in a state of hysterics. "Finally a woman who resists you Herondale boys," he said in between giggling fits.

Jace made his way to the armchair beside Lucy rubbing at the back of his head and muttering to himself. She could have sworn she heard him say, 'Yea well let's hope that doesn't last too long.' Surely she was mistaken.

"So…," Jodi said obviously waiting for Lucy to tell her what was going on.

Lucy shook her head focusing on the task at hand. She explained everything to her mom starting from walking into the library doors and meeting Jace to reading everyone into the book and getting the necklace and history lesson from Will and Magnus who cheered when they entered the story.

Jodi's expression changed from anger to confusion to sheer awe. "You have it right? The necklace?"

"Yes."

"May I see it?" Something flashed across Jodi's eyes. Almost like a hunger. Lucy shook her head. Who was she kidding this was her mother, the woman who always protected her no matter what.

She started to reach under the collar of her shirt where the pendent was safely hiding from sight when Jace stopped her.

"Lucy, are you sure you want to do that?"

"It's my mom why wouldn't I?"

Frustration seemed to be pouring out of every pore in Jodi's body. "Yes Jace not only am I her mother but I am also a shadowhunter and as a shadowhunter I am under the oath to protect the angel's belongings as necessary."

"Well that's certainly comforting considering the fact that you have done a terrible job at protecting your daughter."

"Jace," Lucy hissed.

He continued as if she didn't even speak. "Did you even check out the library before she got the job? Obviously you didn't because it has been infested with demons for weeks and yet there she was not having a clue as to who she was and completely unprotected."

"I did scope the library out. I found nothing." Jodi's glare was so poisonous Lucy was sure Jace would crumble beneath it.

But he didn't stop. Instead his eyes darkened as his hands formed tight fists on the armrests. "Are you kidding me? A baboon could have seen something was wrong. You're lucky someone tipped us off where she was or she would probably be dead right now."

"No thanks to you and your friends! If it weren't for you guys the demons probably wouldn't have even touched her let alone known who she was."

"Did you not just hear me?" Jace's voice rose in volume getting his point across, "She could have died! The library had been under investigation for a while. The conclave even said the demons were preparing for something they just didn't know what! And when they discovered Lucy had gotten a job there well it didn't exactly take a genius to figure it out!"

"That's it!" Jodi stood up from the couch. "Get out of my house, all of you. Lucy and I need to discuss who she can associate with."

Lucy looked to Jace who hadn't moved an inch. "You really think we're going to leave her with you? For all we know you could be working with Valentine."

"Jace," Will called with a smirk on his lips. "I don't suppose it's normal for shadowhunters to have infant bones under their couches." His gaze fell on Jodi's surprised expression. "Did we interrupt a ritual, witch? Or were you enjoying an afternoon snack? Personally I think you need to slow down. Baby isn't good for the digestion, nor the hips."

"Why you!" Jodi screamed and lunged for Will. He ducked out of the way with an effortless grace as Jace shoved Lucy behind him. Magnus came to stand beside Jace, blue sparks igniting at his fingertips.

Lucy couldn't see anything due to the two giant moose in front of her. She heard Will start to speak again.

"I say," he said thoroughly astonished, "You are acting most unladylike. If you wanted my attention all you had to do was say my name. No need for such foul play."

Annoyed Lucy step to the side of Jace so she could actually see everything.

Jodi laughed. Her skin was as gray as an elephant's hide. The black hair Lucy was used to, had transformed into bits of grass and weeds splotched across her head. Her normal jeans and t-shirt became a dress made of dead leaves and grass to hold it together. What was most unnerving was the witch's eyes. She had no irises or pupils, everything was dark forest green. "You think this is a joke don't you William," she hissed through pointed teeth.

"You obviously do," Magnus replied.

The witch turned on him. "Do you know what they are going to do you Magnus? They will use you as their pet and when you have fulfilled their purpose they will dispose of you. Leaving you nothing. No respect. No dignity. Valentine proposes a new deal. A deal filled with a brotherhood of demons and downworlders. Shadowhunters will be demolished and those left will bow down to us."

"Valentine is a shadowhunter," Will stated, "Why would he destroy his own race and leave it to the things he hates?"

"Stupid little shadowhunter," the witch scoffed. "Valentine isn't one of you anymore."

Jace raised an eyebrow. "Are you sure about that? Have you seen him drink blood or change under a full moon Annisa?"

Annisa. Lucy couldn't help but think it was a pretty name for a monster.

The creature visciously smiled at the mention of her name. "I see you have remembered me dear one. Tell me, how are your parents?" Lucy saw Jace stiffen and wondered how this creature could possibly know his parents. _'Shadowhunters, so complicated,' _she thought.

"They're dead," Jace growled. "And you're going to join them."

* * *

><p><strong>I know I know just when some action is going to happen I cut you off. Don't worry more shall come! Until then!<strong>


End file.
